royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Hatter/Merchandise
Madeline Hatter Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Doll.png New Boxed Madeline Hatter doll.png Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline's bag,jpg.jpg Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline's shoe.jpg Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline Hatter_2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Core Madeline's ring.jpg Line: Originals. Released Date: July 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make up: ''' Curly turquoise hair with purple stripes. Light purple eye shadow and light purple lips. '''Clothes: Dress. Shimmery silver and gold bodice, short purple sleeves and a blue bow around the middle. A skirt section of three layers, pink with a gold pattern, blue and white stripes and black with golden glitter. White tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns. Accessories: Purple tea cup shape top hat with gold patterns. Lacy cuffs and a purple ring. Gold spoon earrings. A gold with teal stripes handbag in the shape of a teapot with a white lid. Extras: Doll comes with, pink key shaped hair brush, pink doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Madeline Hatter Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Legacy Day Doll.png madeline-hatter-legacy-day-doll-face-955x1024.jpg madeline-hatter-legacy-day-doll-purse-871x1024.jpg madelin-hatter-legacy-day-doll-shoes-1024x873.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: July 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-Up: ''' Pink and lilac eye shadow with glitter and pink lips. Curled hair in a ponytail with center of hair twisted to a small bump and added to the ponytail. '''Clothes: A turquoise and gold striped jacket with purple glitter ruffles on the puffy, half long sleeves and black velvet lapel. The jacket has long, black tulle skirt -like hem open from front with golden spots, top of that shorter violet mesh with golden royal pattern, top of that purple glitter hem and on top black mesh sewn to golden fishnet fabric. Blue, knee length pants with purple, shiny dots and knee-length socks with golden spot lines. White and golden tube top, purple, ruffled collar with golden decoration. Golden, decorated shoes with teacup heels in Gold, black, blue and purple cups. Black gloves with white ruffles and purple bow. Accessories: A headband with a gold top hat with blue, dotted belt and beige card. Golden teapot earrings. A blue teacup cocktail ring with spoon. A large white, pink patterned teabag for a handbag with black handle. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a purple book and gold teapot key. Getting Fairest Madeline Hatter Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Getting Fairest Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Madeline on stand.jpg Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: December 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-Up: Her hair is pulled further back on two pigtails on the side of her head. She has light pink eye shadow and light pink lips. Clothes: A white nighty with a blue and pink tea cup and kettle pattern, black and white striped trim at the bottom. Blue night gown with pink frilly trim at the bottom. Purple high heeled slippers with little tea pots on the toes. Accessories: A blue headband with gold kettle, an aqua hand mirror, two more headbands; black with a purple hat embellishment and purple with a blue top hat. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Platset:Hat-Tastic Party Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Hat-Tastic Party Doll and Play Set.png Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline with tea cup.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline's shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Madeline & Playset.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Hat Tastic accesories.jpg.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat tastic playset seat.jpg.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: May 2014. Retail Price: £34.99 ($34.99) Hair and Make-Up: She has lavender and blue hair in a ponytail on her right. She has pink lipstick and light purple, shining eyeshadow. Clothes: She has a blue and white striped bodice with a sash of purple with white spots, her skirt is a pastel blue color with black and purple teacups and purple fishnet underneath. Black fishnet stockings and copper shoes with frills. Accessories: Golden headband with black tophat with purple ribbon and flowers. Golden teabag earrings and copper necklace with tea themed figures. Black bows in wrists. Extras: Playset including table, seat, chair, cakes, a cake stand, teaset, desk and a ring for the owner. Mirror Beach Madeline Hatter Glass Lake Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Mirror Beach Madeline2.jpg MB_Maddie_Shoes.jpg Boxed Madeline Hatter Mirror Beach Doll.png Line: Mirror Beach. Released Date: November 2014 Retail Price: £14.99-£19.99 ($16.99-$19.99). Hair and Make-Up: '''Mint and purple wavy hair parted right, light pink eyeshadow and pink lips. '''Clothes: '''Blue purple dotted bathing suit with a removeable purple tulle skirt with golden pattern and black, tulle ruffle with golden shimmer trim. Blue, wooden wedge sandals. '''Accessories: '''Translucent blue sunglasses and a gold ruffle on neck. '''Extras: '''Doll comes with no extra. Way to Wonderland Madeline Hatter Way to Wonderland Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Way too wonderland.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland boxed Madeline.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland close-up.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonerland Madeline's hat.jpg '''Line: Way Too Wonderland. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 24.99$. Hair and Make-Up: '''She has curly hair and purple lips with pink eyeshadow. '''Clothes: '''A big blue top hat with a teapot and pink ribbons wrapped around the whole crown of the hat and playing cards, a sky blue overcoat with patterns of teacups and spades and a big lavander ribbon with purple spots in the middle of the coat, a sky blue dress, red tights, and sky blue high heels '''Accessories: '''Tiny pink necklace, gold pocketwatch earings and a purse resembling a pocketwatch '''Extras: '''she comes with a stand, a diary and a brush. Sugar Coated Doll_stockphotography_-_Sugar_Coated_Madeline.jpg Madeline Hatter Sugar Coated Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Sugar Coated Doll.png '''Line: Sugar Coated. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. (12.99$) Hair and Make-Up: 'Her hair is down and is purple from front and turquoise from back. A small section from front hair is braided to back. She has purple lipstick and turquoise eyeshadow. '''Clothes: ' She has a brown, short sleeved dress. Bodice has white dots in it and the end of sleeves are rolled up and are white and pink striped. Skirt's brown is like melted with white highlights and the bottom is white and pink striped. The dress has a white apron with desserts and teapots print and purple ruffle on the top. She has a purple bow belt. Her shoes are brown with pink splats of icing on the front, she wears white socks. 'Accessories: ' Blue headband with white teacup and a gingerbread man soaking in the tea. Light brown heart shaped earrings, blue necklace. White icing bag, a stack of teacups and a teapot. On the bottom is a decorated, handled tray, next one is pink and silver striped teacup and on top yellow teacup and teapot. 'Extras: ' Stand, a recipe for Chocolate-Tea Cup-Pudding. Large Scale Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter Large Scale Doll 17inch Doll.png LargeSize_WTW_Maddie_back.jpg LargeSize_WTW_Maddie_face.jpg LargeSize_WTW_Maddie_gloves torso.jpg LargeSize_WTW_Maddie_shoes.jpg LargeSize_WTW_Maddie_stand.jpg '''Line: Way Too Wonderland Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: 29.99$. Hair and Make-Up: Mint and purple hair, light purple eyeshadow and lips. Clothes: Shimmery silver and gold bodice, pink straps and a blue bow around the middle. A skirt which is purple with a gold patternon top turns to blue and white stripes and has black tulle ruffle in the edge. White tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes with golden patterns.Blue gloves with white ruffle. Accessories: Purple teacup on a blue headband. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. First Chapter Madeline Hatter First Chapter Doll.png FirstChapterMaddie.jpg FirstChapterMaddieFace.jpg Line: First Chapter . Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: ''' Curled mint and purple hair, light purple eyeshadow and lips. '''Clothes: Shimmering gold bodice, purple strap-sleeves and a blue bow tied as a belt. Skirt is purple with gold ornaments with white and blue striped ruffle and shimmering black ruffle under that. White stockings with blue dots. White and gold shoes. Accessories: ' Purple ring, golden and blue teapot as handbag, blue headband with purple teacup and saucer as hat. Blue spoon necklace. '''Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Basic Basic Madeline.jpg Basic_Maddie.jpg '''Line: Basic. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and Make-up: Mint and purple curly hair, purple eye shadow and purple lips. Clothes: Purple molded top with polka dots and bow on the bodice. Gold lined blue skirt with purple and white tea pots and teacups. White molded tights and gold ballerina shoes. Accessories: Gold hat and bow headband. Gold necklace. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Epic Winter Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Front.jpg Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Back.jpg Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Hat.jpg Epic_Winter_Maddie_Doll_Shoes.jpg Dollienews MaddieWinter.jpg Doll stockphotography - Boxed Epic Winter Maddie.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: golden, brown and blue eyeshadow, light pink lips. Turquoise and purple hair pulled back to a ponytail from the front. Clothes: Blue and white bodice and uneven hemmed dress with pink snowflake print, lilac, long sleeves with lilac and white fur on the shoulders and on the hem and with white collar. Purple belt with snowflake decoration and blue gloves. White, molded stockings and purple high boots with blue ice decorated wedge heels with big buckles. Accessories: Black headband with white fur edged purple, bulky hat with blue bow. Purple handbag with ice decoration. Extras: Doll card and a ring for the owner. Powerful Princess Tribe PPT Maddie II.jpg PPTDL_Maddie_Back.jpg PPT Maddie.jpg PPTDL_Maddie_Face.jpg PPTDL_Maddie_Hatthing.jpg PPTDL_Maddie_handbag.jpg PPTDL_Maddie_Shoes.jpg Line: Powerful Princess Tribe Release Date: December 2016 Retail Price: $26.99. Hair and Make-up: Pink and lilac eyeshadow, blush, pink lips. Wavy turquoise and purple hair parted on left. Clothes: Blue and white striped bodice, purple tulle straps, purple skirt rounded from front and overlapping with golden leaf decoration and blue and white striped tulle ruffle trim. Full length blue skirt with shorter blue tulle on top with golden spots. Blue glowes with white ruffles. Pearly white, molded leggings with lace patterns, Golden shoes with strap on ankle and teacups heels. Accessories: Golden headband with golden top hat with pink bow from where tea related things fall down. Purple teapot handbag with a clock and a chain as a strap, blue tea spoon necklace, golden bow belt. Extras: White mouse (Earl Grey), blue flower ring for the owner and Powerful Princess Club card. Large Scale Madeline Hatter LargeSize_HatTastic_Maddie.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: September 2016. Retail Price: '£54.99 ($39.99) '''Hair and Make-Up: ' She has lavender and blue hair in a ponytail on her right. She has pink lipstick and light purple, shining eyeshadow. 'Clothes: ' Blue and white striped bodice with a sash of purple with white spots, her skirt is a pastel blue color with black and purple teacups and purple fishnet underneath. She has molded, black stockings. 'Accessories: ' Golden headband with black tophat with purple ribbon and flowers. Black bows in wrists. 'Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Tea Party TeaTime Maddie Front.jpg TeaTime Maddie Hat.jpg TeaTime Maddie Frontside.jpg TeaTime Maddie Face.jpg TeaTime Maddie Back.jpg TeaTime Maddie Shoes.jpg '''Line: Tea Party Release Date: Late 2016 Retail Price: 9.99$. Hair and make-up: Mint and purple hair parted right and curled from the tops. Light pink eyeshadow, light purple lips. Clothes: Molded on light violet top with high neck with small ruffles, small ruffles on the shoulders, molded buttons in the back. Pattern is purple collar with small decorations, blue strip with buttons in the middle, purple lace making a sweetheart neckline and going along both sides of the blue line. Top has white flower pattern, purple lace pockets with blue details, her dorm mouse sitting in the right pocket. Light blue skirt with yellow pattern and violet teacups and -pots. Golden shoes with lace on top and strip with dots under it as ankle strap, three balls in heel and rounded decoration around the shoe. The bottom has a strip with dots. Accessories: Violet headband with teacups. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Princess Friend Toddler Maddie_Toddler_everything front.jpg Maddie_Toddler_side.jpg Maddie_Toddler_back.jpg Maddie_Toddler_face.jpg Maddie_Toddler_necklace.jpg Maddie_Toddler_bow.jpg Maddie_Toddler_handbag.jpg Maddie_Toddler_shoes.jpg Maddie_Toddler_everything.jpg Maddie_Toddler_box.jpg Maddie_Toddler_box_side.jpg Line: Princess Friend Toddler Release Date: December 2016/January 2017 Retail Price: COMING SOON Hair and make-up: Purple and mint wavy hair parted on left. Lilac eyeshadow, blush and pink lips. Clothes: '''Shimmering light yellow bodice with purple tulle puffy sleeves. Purple skirt with golden decoration, a row of diamond shapes and golden stripe at the bottom, white and blue striped ruffled trim. Blue bow in waist. Blue gloves with white dots and ruffle. White molded on fisnet stockings, white ballerinas with golden heel and decorations. '''Accessories: Blue headband with purple teacup, blue tea spoon necklace with golden bow, golden and blue teapot handbag with white lid. Extras: Golden brush. Thronecoming (Budget) Thronecoming_Budget_Madeline_all.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Madeline_mask.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Madeline_with_mask.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Madeline_face.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Madeline_shoes.jpg Line: Thronecoming (Budget). Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: '''12.99£ '''Hair and make-up: Golden, brown and silver eyeshadow, pink lips, mint and purple hair parted right and curled from ends. Clothes: Blue sleeveless top with shiny blue dots, ruffled a bit from front where purple straps can be tied behind neck. Short, purple pencil skirt with golden pattern and purple, longer, leaf shaped tulle wrapped around the waist. Golden shoes with ankle straps and teacup heels. Accessories: Purple holly crown, golden clutch purse and purple snow fox mask in purple handle. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Back To School Back To School_Madeline_all.jpg Back To School_Madeline_front.jpg Back To School_Madeline_back.jpg Back To School_Madeline_face.jpg Back To School_Madeline_books.jpg Back To School_Madeline_laptop.jpg Back To School_Madeline_shoes.jpg Line: Back To School Release Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 16.99$ Hair and make-up: Lilac and pink eyeshadow, light purple lips. Mint and purple hair parted from left and curled from the ends. Clothes: White bodice with a pattern of two thin lines as a collar and purple scarf with a knot on the neck. Patterned short, blue vest with buttons on front. Gathered blue skirt with purple checkering with white and light pink lines and blue and pink roses. Short, ruffled, purple tulle in the waist. Purple boots with roses as heels and roses on side. Accessories: Silver crown with spikes and stone in between every spike, roses on both ends. Three silver book held together by string that works as a strap. Silver laptop with Brooke Page as a background image and few conversation windows open. Extras: Silver brush and a student card. Sweet Treats STMaddie - all.jpg STMaddie - fullback.jpg STMaddie - front.jpg STMaddie - shoes.jpg STMaddie - withspoon.jpg STMaddie - face.jpg STMaddie - facewitherspoon.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Madeline Hatter Pages